Flares of Green
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: After finally consummating her relationship with Ron, Hermione is forced to face an unbearable loss.  Written for the Hermione FQF.  ONE-SHOT


TITLE: Flares of Green  
  
AUTHOR: The Cleric 007  
  
PAIRING: HG/RW and slight HG/HP  
  
RATING: PG (for some implied sexual content)  
  
FEEDBACK: thecleric007@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I was JK Rowlings, and not only owned Harry Potter and the other characters, and was making millions and millions (if not billions) of dollars off books, movies, and various merchandise. But, obviously, I'm not. *Starts to cry* So, to summarize, I do not own the characters, and I am not making money.  
  
SUMMARY: After finally consummating her relationship with Ron, Hermione is forced to face an unbearable loss.  
  
NOTES: Part of the Hermione Granger Fuh-Q Fest, first wave, in response to scenario 5: Someone that Hermione truly loves dies. In her grief she uses the time turner to go back to try and save their life. Someone follows her back to stop her.  
  
OOTP SPOILERS: Yes (the identity of who dies is revealed)  
  
ARCHIVING: The Hermione Granger Fuh-Q Fest, and FanFiction.Net. If anyone else is interested, please ask (I'm sure I'll say yes)  
  
DEDICATION: To Lacey, my oh so amazing beta, who despite getting the "worm" on her computer still managed to edit my stories.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Hermione woke up to sunlight shinning gently in her eyes, birdsong filling her ears. And sweet memories dancing in her head.  
  
Last night, she and Ron had made love for the first time. It had been the most amazing experience of her life. Sure, at first it had been uncomfortable, painful even, but those early moments were completely erased by the pleasure and contentment that followed. And after the act itself was done, she had been able to just lie beside Ron, her arms wrapped around him.  
  
She finally had to force herself to leave Ron's room, and return to her own. After all, it wouldn't do for two prefects to be caught in such a compromising situation. Though, Hermione admitted to herself, it would almost be worth it, just to spend the night sleeping beside her beloved.  
  
She was one of the first students in the Great Hall, as usual. But she could only nibble at her food, as she anxiously watched the door, anxiously awaiting Ron's arrival. When he finally entered the room, Harry at his side, he beamed at her. Hermione felt a warm, fuzzy feeling envelope her entire body. She knew she must be simply radiating with happiness, as Ron was beside her. She sat close to him, bodies pressed together, and it seemed as if they were the only people there. Just two people, deliriously in love.  
  
Yet, there was one other person Hermione noticed. Sitting beside Ron was Harry Potter, the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. And looking none to happy. And very, very uncomfortable. Hermione had a sudden thought that Harry knew what had happened between her and Ron last night. She was sure Ron would not have told him, yet she was positive that Harry knew. She eyed him warily, giving him a half-hearted smile when their eyes met, a smile which he returned in the same manner. But with a touch of something else, some unknown emotion that she could see in the depths of his green eyes. An unhappiness she couldn't place.  
  
Part of her was glad when breakfast was over, and she didn't need to be by Harry anymore, because the nervousness she felt around him put a shade over her happiness. She could concentrate on her classes, and on her memories.  
  
The day when by in a wonderful blur. Everything seemed just perfect to her, even Potions class. The closeness she felt to Ron today was amazing, just awe-inspiring. Not in her wildest dreams could life have been any better.  
  
Except if Harry wasn't always watching her from the corner of his eye, the strange look always present. Hermione made a note to ask Ron about it sometime, but not today. No need to bring him down. And besides, they had the entire night to themselves, because Harry was finally resuming his Occlumency classes with Professor Snape.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They decided to visit Hagrid after dinner, just to see what he was doing and what new creature he was hiding within that little cottage. Over tea, Ron and Hermione shared many a secret smile or private touch. Perfect little reminders of their love.  
  
The moon was full, a glowing orb in a sea of stars, casting silver light on the world. Ron's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, as her head rested on his shoulder. They were the picture of contentment.  
  
It ended in darkness. Black forms blocked out the sky above, surrounding the pair of lovers. Closing in. Hermione felt Ron's arms pushing her towards the ground. Green light flared, and her entire world disappeared.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She woke up in the Hospital Wing. Harry was sitting beside her, fast asleep and deathly pale. She turned her head, looking from Ron. He wasn't there. She struggled to sit up, to be able to see the entire wing. She and Harry were the only occupants. Hermione's heart fluttered desperately. Where was Ron?  
  
Harry stirred in his chair, his eyes slowly opening. He looked over at her in relief, but relief touched by something else. Great fear, great sadness.  
  
"You're awake," he spoke softly. "I was so worried that you wouldn't. It's been three days."  
  
Hermione barely registered his words. Her question was blazing in her head, and as she looked into Harry's eyes, she feared the answer. But she had to ask it, she had to know.  
  
"Harry, where's Ron? What happened to him?"  
  
Harry looked away, a pained look on his face. "Hermione.Ron's.he's gone."  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"Who knows where we go, after."  
  
Harry didn't need to finish the sentence. Hermione knew the truth. Ron was dead. She would never see him again, never touch him again, never again tell him how much she loved him.  
  
She felt hysteria rising throughout her body and she surrendered to it. She began to shake, tears streaming down her face, screams flying out of her mouth. She curled up in the fetal position, ignoring Harry's efforts to calm her. Ron had been her world, and that world had just come tumbling down.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The hysteria lasted for days. All Hermione could do was scream and cry, curled up in a ball on Ron's bed, where only a short while ago she had made love to the man she loved. The man who was now gone forever. When it finally left her body, it left her silent and still. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't do anything but lie in bed, thinking. And thinking.  
  
It was midnight, the week after Ron had died, when she finally left his bed. Sneaking into Harry's room, she stole the invisibility cloak and hurried off towards Dumbledore's office. Once she reached the doorway, she began rambling off names of candy. Five minutes later she was in, and quickly began scanning the room for her objective, her mind clear of all thoughts except reaching her goal. The time turner.  
  
Once she had it in her hands, she would be able to right this great wrong done to both her and Ron. She would be able to save him. And everything would be perfect again. She turned it over and over again until, still hidden by the cloak, she arrived the week before.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was early evening. Hermione knew that she should have enough time to get to Hagrid's cottage and stop her past self and Ron from going there when dinner was over. She quickly fled Dumbledore's office, determined to get to Hagrid's as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to see Ron again, alive and well. Her heart ached at the thought, but it was a pleasant pain.  
  
She was there moments before the past-Hermione and Ron appeared, walking slowly together, so happy, so in love. So alive. Hermione stood there, watching the pair, tears forming in her eyes. She started to take off the cloak, to appear before them and save them both.  
  
A mere glimmer of her was visible when suddenly an unseen force pushed her away, then held her tight as she struggled to free herself. Her hidden captor was speaking in a familiar voice, but she wasn't listening. She needed to get free, she needed to save Ron.  
  
But it was too late. Her body went limp as she saw Ron close the door behind him as he entered the cottage. The arms that had restrained her now supported her, pulling her behind the nearby trees and gently putting her on the ground. The invisibility cloak fell around her huddled form.  
  
There was a shimmer in front of her, and suddenly another invisibility cloak parted, and revealed the last person Hermione would have expected. Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here? Why would you of all people stop me? I thought Ron was your friend!" she shrieked in dismay.  
  
"Shhh, quietly Hermione. We can't let anyone hear us. We have to go back to our time."  
  
"I can't!!! I haven't saved Ron! I will not let him die! And I can't believe that you would!!!"  
  
Harry sat down beside her. "Hermione, you know Ron was my best friend. I cared more about him then about anybody, except you. I would do anything if it could bring him back. But I know that I can't. And I can't let you either."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione stared at Harry in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Because it would be wrong. Everyone has a time when they are meant to die. And it's not for us to decide what is meant to be, and what isn't. We control life, not death."  
  
"You can't mean that. I can't accept that. I won't accept that!" Hermione felt the hysteria returning, as she began to believe that Harry really wouldn't let her save Ron.  
  
"I know it's hard. But.after Sirius died, I wanted to try and save him too. I did the exact same thing you did, sneaking into Dumbledore's office and stealing the time turner. Luckily, he caught me before I did any damage. And then he told me the same things I just told you. And I immediately refused to accept it. But, to go back to save Sirius would not only have completely destroyed the future reality, but it would have dishonoured his sacrifice. After time had passed, I knew that I couldn't do it. Like I know that neither of us can do anything to save Ron."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, what Harry said had an aura of truth around it. She opened her eyes again.  
  
"What can I do then, Harry? Tell me what to do?"  
  
He shook his head sadly. "I can't do that. Only you know what you should do."  
  
Hermione felt tears trickle down her face again. "But, it's so hard."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her close. "I know. I know."  
  
She felt Harry's hand on her face, trying to wipe away her tears. Then it was his lips. Trailing down from her eyes, to her cheek, and finally landing on her own lips. Suddenly Harry pulled away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't."  
  
Hermione quieted him with her fingers. Finally she understood the haunted look that had been in his eyes the day Ron died. Since even before that day, though it was never so visible. Everything seemed so clear now.  
  
Ron had died protecting her, covering her body with his. As Harry had said, to save him would be to dishonour his memory and his sacrifice. He had wanted her to live and be happy.  
  
And now she lay in Harry's arms. He had kissed her, and for the first time since she lost Ron, Hermione had felt safe and warm. And loved.  
  
"Don't be sorry Harry. It's alright. Please, just hold me."  
  
Harry's arms tightened around her even more, cocooning her against the encroaching darkness, and the flares of green. 


End file.
